Zarkon (Legendary Defender)
|-|Base= |-|Galran Armor= Summary Emperor Zarkon is the primary antagonist of Voltron: Legendary Defender. A member of the Galran alien race, Zarkon is hell bent on taking over the entirety of the Universe; and has essentially done so. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | At least Low 4-C, likely far higher Name: Zarkon Origin: Voltron: Legendary Defender Gender: Male Age: Over 10,000 years old. Classification: Emperor of the Galran race and most of the Universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Absorption, Regeneration (High-Low, but is slow), Longevity, Astral Projection and possibly Cosmic Awareness (was able to track the Black Lion throughout the entire universe and stated there was no place in the universe that is beyond his field of vision, though the former may be due to his innate connection with the mecha and the latter because he conquered the universe over the course of 10,000 years) when empowered by the Druids | Flight Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Far above the likes of Haggar and the Galran Druids, who were stated to have destroyed planets. It was said that Zarkon destroyed a planet in the past. Stomped the Red Lion in combat) | At least Small Star level, likely far higher (Depicted as being virtually comparable to Voltron in nearly every regard. Should be vastly superior to the Lions) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Swifter than the Red Lion and possibly swifter than the Blue Lion). Massively FTL+ travel speed with his various ships (Took over 90% of the entire Universe in 10,000 years, his ships can travel vast distances of space in no time and should have comparable speed to the Blue Lion, who can fly at roughly 2,000 c). Massively FTL+ via Astral Projection (Traveled "several galaxies" in mere hours and zipped by a star) | Relativistic+ (Faster than the Lions and much faster than before in general). Presumably with Massively FTL+ travel speed (Never demonstrated any flight speed feats, but nearly every spaceship has been capable of clearing astronomical distances in seconds Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be at least comparable to the Lions) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | At least Small Star Class, likely far higher Durability: Large Planet level (Unfazed by the Lions' assaults and shrugged off hits from Shiro) | At least Small Star level, likely far higher (Tanked hits from Voltron) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of kilometers with energy blasts. Standard Equipment: His armor, a Bayard that can transform into an energy sword, shield, axe, cannon, chain or mace. Intelligence: Gifted. Zarkon is a masterful tactician, although his strategies mostly rely on brute force as willingly sacrificing half of a squad so the other half could get stronger, he still single handily took over the entire universe, give or take a few miscellaneous planets and rebel groups. Weaknesses: Relies more on brute force than tactical combat. He rules his people with fear and oppression. While the majority of Galran's (or at least his army) appear to be undoubtedly loyal, many other species don't trust him. | Considered unstable and under tested. Appears to cause a huge strain on his body that may have lead to his death. Key: Base | Galran Armor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Voltron Category:Dreamworks Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Warriors Category:Regeneration Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Immortals Category:Soldiers Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4